


Hot Indeed, Potter

by WistfulMoon_ArdentStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Black Hermione Granger, Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Movie Ron is Nowhere to be Seen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining, Pre-Relationship, The Golden Trio, We Support Book Ron in This Household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars/pseuds/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars
Summary: “We’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now but something sure had you distracted. You alright there mate?” Ron questioned a small knowing grin on his face.“You're all flushed.  Is the heat finally getting to you? Maybe you should head back to the common room and have a lie-down--”“No!” Harry, from embarrassment of being caught red-handed, abruptly cuts her off.It's a hot day at Hogwarts but Harry thinks Draco Malfoy might just be hotter.





	Hot Indeed, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly short thing I wrote back in July when I was dying from how hot it was. 
> 
> Enjoy kids!

It was hot, to put it mildly. Too hot to be thinking about it much. Thinking, it just so happened, was an activity and it was much, much too hot to entertain the notion of activity. In Harry’s mind, he knew that didn’t even really begin to do the cruelty of the day justice but... yes, it was hot. That'll do just fine, thank you very much.

At the moment, Hermione, Ron and himself were making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Not that eating much of anything was at the top of Harry’s list. His stomach simmered in a sharp uneasiness at the thought of putting anything in it that would add to the heavy quality of the day.

He unceremoniously slumped down at the end of the Gryffindor table (Hermione opposite and Ron beside), rolling up his shirt sleeves as he did. The skin revealed was sticky from sweat leaving behind an itchy film almost begging to be scratched off. Harry ignored the impulse to do just that fearing it would feel too good to stop at just the sweat. Which might feel nice, on a day like today, to lose the extra layer if you were willing to put aside the horror of it. 

_ Wasn't it too hot for thinking? Scratching all your skin off? Quite morbid of you, Potter. _

Harry cocked his head to the side his brow slightly furrowed. Wait. When had his inner voice started to sound like Malfoy? This was an unexpected development. 

_ Unexpected? Really now Potter. I knew you weren't the brightest but this is embarrassing. When will you concede to your feelings? Hmmm? _

The voice in his head still sounded like Malfoy, that infuriatingly haughty inflection still ever-present, but it was… softer somehow. Low and teasing. Almost _ flirtatious _ .

_ Concede to my feel - Shut up Malfoy! Or… me? It is my mind… Everyone, shut up for a moment! _

Before Harry might have even had the chance to worry for his sanity or continue his descent towards the opposite, a heavy sigh from his side brought him back from his thoughts.

“I don't know how much more of this I can take!” Ron exclaimed; his grievance sounding more like a childish whine. 

“At least it feels better here than the common room,'' Harry said, trying to find a positive, no matter how small.

“It doesn't seem to be bothering you as much as some Harry,” Hermione observed.

Harry meagerly shrugged before she continued, “Well, heat does rise so naturally the common room is a bit stuffy at the moment. Also, the windows on either side of the hall, when opened like today, allow for a cross breeze. It’s not just a coincidence, either, that the Great Lake happens to be located-” 

Harry and Ron glanced towards each other sharing a quick look before Ron, surrendering to his fate, turned back to give Hermione his full attention. Her eyes lit up in glee at finally having a willing audience to unleash her knowledge, not just of Hogwarts, but castle design in general. Harry clapped him on the shoulder in silent gratitude (as he did very much  **not** want a lesson in castles)  taking the opportunity to have a look around the hall. 

Glancing first over to Ravenclaw he caught the eye of Luna sending her a small wave. She returned it before jumping back into what looked to be quite the heated discussion with a fourth year. Professors Sprout and Flitwick were sharing a laugh at the head table. A group of Hufflepuffs were pulling out books and pieces of parchment in what looked to be an impromptu dinner study session. Looking directly above he could just make out the beginnings of a pink blushed twilight through the warm glow of the floating candles. 

Harry let out a deep disinterested sigh. Nobody seemed to be doing anything of interest.

_ Someone might be. You’ll never know unless you give a look. Just one small glance... _

He had been doing his best to avoid the table of a certain house and even more specifically a certain platinum blond boy. As if by looking it would somehow reveal to everyone his new dirty little secret. Harry wasn't even ready to admit what having Malfoy as his inner voice might mean to himself. He certainly didn't need to expose it for all to judge.

_ Why do you still insist on this miserable little game of denial?  _ _ He’s  _ _ the one you want to look at. So go on. Are you so narcissistic that you think anyone in this hall is watching you? How awful it must be to carry the burden of the whole of Hogwarts consideration- center of everyone's lives, the boy who li- _

Harry’s gaze snapped over to the real Malfoy before the voice of him could further provoke his annoyance. 

He was standing over Pansy Parkinson, hands braced on the table, back bowed in a graceful arch, as he was bent over to be closer to her. Their faces mere inches apart locked in what looked to be a very intimate conversation. In her hand she was holding up a big black folding fan, delicate lines of silver stitched into a pattern Harry couldn't quite make out, shielding them so their faces were concealed from the rest of the Slytherin table. 

Harry subtly turned his head to check that Hermione and Ron were still engrossed in their conversation. Satisfied they were distracted enough to not notice what, or rather who, he was looking at Harry decided to allow himself the indulgence of taking Malfoy in.

A sunbeam was bathing him in a pool of light, perspiration clinging to him in little beads, giving his skin a warm honeyed glow. His fringe was pinned back off his face by simple black clips. His shoulder-length hair was more limp than usual, weighed down by the humidity in the air, making it cling to the back of his neck in heavy wet waves. He had the first three buttons of his school shirt unbuttoned allowing Harry a tempting view of a long slender neck and the hollow dip of a sharp collarbone. There was a pretty pink color to his cheeks and Harry couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have been the reason those cheeks were so flushed. What it would be like to grab a fistful of that golden hair (would it feel as silky as it looked?) and plant wet open-mouthed kisses along the back of his neck leading down between pointy shoulder blades. What it would be like to have the long elegant line of Draco’s back pressed firmly against his chest. Nothing between them but the sweat--

“-rry! Harry!” Hermione called shaking Harry out of his thoughts.

He twisted his body back around to find his two best friends staring at him. One worried the other amused.

“We’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now but something sure had you distracted. You alright there mate?” Ron questioned a small knowing grin on his face.

“You're all flushed. Is the heat finally getting to you? Maybe you should head back to the common room and have a lie-down--”

“No!” Harry, from embarrassment of being caught red-handed, abruptly cuts her off. Hermione crossed her arms, lips turned down into a frown, displeased at being snapped at. 

“Well, I’m sorry--”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m fine… everything is fine.” he trailed off voice thinning with the unease of evasion.

“You sure?”

“Yes… erm… well… no really,” Harry looked back over his shoulder to quickly steal one more glimpse of Draco. Choosing to share a partial truth to stumbling through a whole lie he continued, “You know, maybe I am a bit too hot. I think I might need to have that lie down you suggested Hermione.”

“Good. You need to take care of yourself,” Hermione lightly scolds.

“I am, I am,” Harry responds grabbing his satchel and putting it over his shoulder.

“We’ll be in the library after dinner so you can have plenty of time in the dorms. Alone. For ‘cooling-off’,” Ron playfully says.

Harry’s gaze flits back over to Draco’s direction and a deep blush spreads over his face. Ron gives a hearty slap between Harry’s shoulders and with a laugh says, “Good luck with that!”

“What are you on about Ron?” Hermione asks her nose now firmly planted into one of the books she had taken out of her bag at the beginning of dinner.

“Nothing, nothing. And when did you even take your books out? It’s bad enough we have to spend the evening in the library. They should stay where they belong!”

“We’re going there because I want to and you love me,” Hermione says matter of factly, still not bothering to look up.

It was Ron’s turn to flush a bright red as he sputtered with his words still not used to Hermione being so nonchalant about their budding romance.

“And now I’m leaving.” Harry loved his friends, really he did, but he didn't want to be around for the ‘baby deer learning to walk’ awkward, romantic Ron that was bound to follow now. He stands and gives one final long look at Draco before turning to leave the hall.

What Harry failed to see was the triumphant smirk and the heated, knowing stare Draco threw at the back of his head. 

_ Hot indeed, Potter.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is truthfully the first Drarry I ever wrote but I let it sit and rot cuz I was too nervous to post lol
> 
> But, as I'll always mention, ForlornFaerie MADE ME DO IT! & I'm grateful she brought the teachings of my lord and savior Draco into my life. 
> 
> Also, I know it's more common to have Hermione figure out/accept Drarry first but that is some movie personality bullshit. Put some respect on Ron's name! 
> 
> Thank's for reading <3


End file.
